Alpha Hunter
by livingtothefullest
Summary: Vivian Landers has lived 13 years with the Alpha pack who were like her family. As a child her parents were killed, but now in her young adulthood, the truth is revealed about her family's misfortunes. Her life gets turned around and she becomes what she never thought she would be: An Alpha Hunter with a need to get revenge on the monsters who killed her parents.
1. A Look into an Altered Life

**So I decided to write a new Teen Wolf Fanfic and I'm really happy with it so far! So please read and review and just tell me what you think!**

* * *

_June 18, 1996_

The air was cold and the only sound was the wind that drifted through the trees. The Landers family were on their annual camping trip. They went every year, usually during the fall, but recently decided to go in June because Vivian had started school recently. This summer was a perfect time to go, though. It was dark outside and the only light came from the full moon over head. Vivian was in the tent, half asleep, while her parents were out by the fire watching the stars. They loved their daughter, but they loved having their time alone as well. Janet smiled at her husband Daniel and leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his hand lightly. He kissed her head sweetly and sighed.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby and a growl. Janet sat up and looked around and then up at Daniel. "What was that?" She whispered to him.

"I don't know…" He whispered back and looked at where the sound came from. The same noise came from behind them and Daniel held Janet closer as she gasped. "Grab Vivi and go to the car…"

Janet shook her head at him. "No! I-I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself…" She argued.

There was more rustling and three louder growls from around them. "Go. Now," Daniel said and stood up, grabbing his shotgun from nearby.

Janet bit her lip and reluctantly stood, but as she did, a man stepped into their small camp ground and growled. His eyes were red and he had fur on him. Janet shrieked and Daniel held the gun up to him. The beast laughed lowly and said, "What's that going to do, hm? You can't hurt me…" He muttered. "You'll just lose anyways…" Two more of the monsters came out from the bushes and smiled menacingly at the couple who stood there completely baffled. "Now… Kali, Ennis… Why don't we have some fun with these two…"

They both nodded and growled before jumping on the couple, tearing at their skin. They screamed and begged, but soon it was silent.

Vivian had woken up completely as she heard the commotion outside. She crawled over to the opening on the tent and peeked out, seeing the bloody and maimed bodies of her parents on the ground. Deucalion looked over and saw her tiny blue eyes looking out at him and smirked. He growled and Vivian jumped back. "Deucalion, no. She's just a little girl. We can leave her…" Kali said.

Deucalion chuckled and looked to her. "I just wanted to frighten the child. We came and finished off the two that I wanted. They were trouble… The man, a hunter… He was stupid for not bringing any of his gear with him. He should've known better… Although he still would have lost…" He said with a small shrug. "A small price to pay I guess…"

"What do we do about the girl?" Ennis growled looking towards the tent. Vivian whimpered and was frozen with fear.

Deucalion walked over and opened the tent. Vivian looked up at him and sniffled softly before hiding her face. "Hello, Vivian…" He said softly and crouched down. She cowered in the corner and shook her head crying. "I'm not going to hurt you little one… Come here…"

Vivian looked up at him, his red eyes scaring her still. She stuck out her hand and he took it, pulling her out. With wide eyes, she looked up at the three of them and then her eyes landed on her parents. She clung to Deucalion's leg and buried her face in it crying into it. Deucalion patted her head and then scooped her up. "W-W-Why?" She sobbed, looking to him with red puffy eyes.

"Some bad people came and killed your parents sweetie…" He muttered. "We'll find them, though…" Kali looked at him and cocked a head to the side. He held a finger to his lips and shushed her. "Come on little one… Come with us for now…"

"Deucalion—" Kali started.

"What Kali? Do you not want to help this child who just lost her parents?" He asked. "And are you questioning my authority?"

Kali looked down and shook her head. "No…" She muttered.

"Then let's go," Deucalion stated.

The pack walked out of the woods with Vivian still crying lightly into Deucalion's shoulder. He rubbed her back softly as they walked. Honestly, Deucalion didn't feel much remorse, but he felt obligated for some reason, he wanted to help. Even though he was evil, and many thought he was pure evil, he had a little heart left inside of him.

_Present Day_

The house was quiet, the pack was out as Vivian sat in her room reading over some homework that she had left. Being home schooled wasn't particularly fun, but since she travelled with a pack of Alpha werewolves half the time, Deucalion thought that it was better for her to be home schooled. Kali—an older sister to Vivian—Ennis—an older brother—the twins, Eithan and Aiden—who had joined the pack not long ago but were still brotherly towards her—and Deucalion—who was like a father figure—were all out once again. She didn't know why they kept going out. She wasn't in on the whole "werewolf" thing. They wouldn't let her learn anything about it. She just knew that there were good ones, like her Alphas, and bad ones. They protected her from the bad ones, though and after 13 years of being with her Alphas, she was relatively happy.

While doing the homework that Kali had told her to do, there was a knock at the door. She stood and looked out the window and furrowed her eyebrows looking at the man that was at the door along with a young girl and two other men. She swallowed thickly. _Maybe they're a new family coming to say hello,_ she thought to herself. Vivian opened the door and smiled at them. "Hello," she said with a small smile, but was met with a gun to her face. Vivian gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I…"

"Where are they?" The guy asked lowly. "We know that those… wolves… live here…"

_Hunters…_ Was all that Vivian could think of. She knew that they were always running away from them or, in the worst scenarios, killing them. But she had never had hunters come to the door that were being so blunt as these four would. "What are you talking about? Wolves?" She said putting on her best act. "You should leave. I'm going to call the police…" She said and reached in her pocket taking out her phone.

"Don't," the hunter ordered ad glared at her. "Don't play stupid… This bullet will have you immobilized and, if I shoot you in the right place, it will kill you."

"Dad…" The girl said. "I think that she's telling the truth…"

"Don't be so naïve, Allison," he said. "She's one of them."

"One of what?" Vivian asked and looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"What's your name?" Allison asked.

"Vivian Landers," she said with a shrug. She didn't seem the harm in telling them her name, although her heart was beating out of her chest still with the gun held to her face.

Allison and the hunter looked at her. He quickly dropped his gun from her face and pulled her into a hug. "Vivi…" he muttered softly. Vivian's eyes widened. She hadn't been called that since her parents. How did he know her pet name?

"H-How did you…" Vivian whispered.

"I'm Chris Argent," he said and looked at her with tearful eyes. "I'm your godfather… Don't you… no, you were too young." Chris only smiled and hugged her again.

"G-Godfather, but… what…?" Vivian asked confusedly. She wriggled out of his arms and backed up. "I-I…"

"Vivian, let's talk…" Chris said and walked into the house.

* * *

**So I know that this doesn't have the pack in it... yet. It will though! I just needed to give some background and the next chapter I think will have the pack! :) So I hope you like it! Tell me what you think I love hearing people's responses! Thanks loves! **

**xxKellyn **


	2. Stories and Lies with a Bitter Good Bye

**I so didn't realize that this was this long... Oh well, no pack yet, sorry! For sure for sure the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

The room was completely silent as Vivian stared at the floor. Chris had told her everything. Her father had been a hunter with him, the same group. The two had been best friends since high school. Vivian's father had killed a friend of Deucalion's, a really good friend, and that was why he killed her parents. Chris and the others had been looking for Vivian for years, but finally they had given up, thinking that the worst had come of her as well. They went on with their lives and then… she had "popped up" as Chris had put it. "You've grown so much," he told her to break the silence.

Vivian looked to him. "My whole relationship with them… It's all a lie?" She asked and stood up walking to the other side of the room. "They've been like my family for thirteen years. Thirteen years, but it's all been based on lies?" Vivian turned and faced Chris. "Why did he kill my parents and then take care of me? Why?"

Chris only shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, Viv… but they're all like that. Those werewolves are nothing but dangerous…" He said lowly. "You're not safe here. Especially not with knowing this. Viv… Come back with us…"

"I-I… I don't know…" Vivian said softly and looked down shaking her head. "I don't know anything other than this really. Maybe back when I was five, but I've lived with these… killers… all my life! I've never gone to school. I just… I don't know how to… live"

"We'll help you, we'll train you. We will be your family Vivi. Hell, we already are," Chris said and smiled at her lightly.

Vivian looked at him. "Be my family? I hardly know you. You came to my door and pointed a gun in my face. I'm supposed to trust you totally and completely?" She snapped.

"Within the twenty minutes of being here, have I lied to you once?" Chris asked her softly. "Have I said anything even remotely unbelievable? I have pictures for God's sake! And yet, you still are having trouble believing me? Where you've been living with people who have been lying to you your whole life? Really Vivian. You're as stubborn as your father, do you know that? He was the same way."

"Stop that. Stop trying to make me feel bad. I don't want to feel bad about this. I'm already confused enough. Just… Please… Go." Vivian was shaking her head as she tried to calm her thoughts. Did Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis really kill her parents? Were they really telling the truth about everything? She couldn't think straight anymore and she was beginning to get a headache.

"We're not leaving here without you, Vivian," Chris said and stood up and walked towards her. "Now that we've found you, I don't want to let you out of our sight again. Just come—"

"No!" Vivian snapped again. "I'm not going! I'm staying right here and waiting for Deucalion to get back!" She sat back on the couch with her head in her hands.

Chris sighed and pursed his lips before nodding. "Okay. We'll go…" He handed her a card, though. "Call me if you ever change your mind, even if you don't and just want to talk about your parents…"

Vivian looked up at him and took the card and put it in her pocket nodded. Chris sighed and looked to Allison, pointing to the door. They walked out, leaving Vivian alone, once again.

The pack got home late that night and Vivian was on the couch, clutching a cup of tea in her hand as she watched a movie on TV. She looked over at them and smiled lightly, that day's events still playing in her head. The twins came over and Aiden jumped on the couch next to her as Eithan went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. "What did you do while we were out, Viv?" Aiden asked and slung an arm around her shoulders.

Vivian shrugged and smiled. "Nothing really to be honest. Finished up a bit of homework, watched TV… you know, the usual," she said and then smiled at him warmly.

Aiden nodded and shrugged lightly. "True. School was boring today. You're lucky that you get to be home schooled. You don't have to deal with teachers that don't know anything… but… oh wait. You have Kali…" Aiden smirked and then looked over his shoulder at Kali who was giving him a death glare. He laughed. "I'm only kidding, Kali. Learn to take a joke."

Kali rolled her eyes at him and then went into her room. Deucalion walked in, sunglasses over his eyes, as always, and looked directly at Vivian. "Is something bothering you, love?" He asked her.

Vivian hadn't realized that she was staring at him. She abruptly stopped and looked down into her cup of tea and shook her head. "Nope," was all she said before looking back up at the TV to see Jennifer Lawrence in her interview with Jay Leno.

Deucalion looked at her suspiciously, but then looked toward his room and walked in. Something had changed in Deucalion in those years… Ever since he had lost his eye sight really. At first, Deucalion thought that losing his eye sight was a sign that he was vulnerable, but… soon he realized that it only made him stronger. And being strong and feared rather than being weak and liked was always better in Deucalion's book. Everyone had noticed that small change in him. Especially Vivian. She had watched Deucalion talk the twins into killing their pack. She had seen the massacres that they could commit because of one little insignificant detail… Maybe it wasn't so far-fetched that Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis had killed her…

No. Until she heard it from one of them for sure, she refused to believe that. Sure, that… hunter… he had "proof" but who's to say that he didn't do some digging and find out about her and her pack of a family somehow. Vivian hated to think that the three people who had saved her could really do so much evil… So she didn't believe it.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Vivian laid there, looking up at the blank, white ceiling thinking of various things. She hadn't told her pack about the hunters that had come to her door, she didn't want any bloodshed. The six of them were just settling down again and she knew that if anyone died then they would have to move out once again. Vivian couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that was setting in her stomach. She bit her lip and sat up walking out of the room. The only other one up was Deucalion… just who she wanted to see. "D-Deucalion?" She asked and walked over.

Deucalion looked over at her and smiled lightly. "Hello, love. Something wrong?" He asked her and patted the couch next to him.

This situation happened a lot, especially when Vivian was younger. She'd wake up in the middle of the night after having a horrible nightmare and then find Deucalion. He had gotten used to the night routine and for the next three years that's what would happen. Vivian would wander into the living room and crawl onto the couch with Deucalion. He'd sing her an old song that his parents taught him until she drifted to sleep.

Vivian shook her head and sat next to him with a sigh. "Well… I guess there is… Deucalion, you said, when I first ever met you, that you and Kali and Ennis would find who killed my parents and give them what they deserve… But, who killed them? I was never told. Did you ever find them? Did you ever—" She was cut off with a long sigh.

"Vivian… Why are you asking all these silly questions all of a sudden?" Deucalion asked her.

Vivian chewed on her lip and took a deep breath before saying, "There were some… hunters. They came to the house this morning while all of you were out. One of them… He recognized me and called me what my parents would call me when I was younger. He showed me pictures of him and my father and…" She trailed off and looked at her hands.

"And what Viv… You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Deucalion said, but his tone of voice was slightly different.

"He said that… You, Kali, and Ennis were responsible for my parents' deaths…" She whispered and refused to look at him. "It isn't true right?" When there wasn't a response, that's when she looked to him. "It's not true, right Deucalion?"

"Vivian… I… There were circumstances…" He said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Vivian's eyes widened and she stood quickly. "What are you talking about circumstances?!" She snapped. "What the hell were the circumstances to kill a little girl's parents and then… mess up her whole head and-and lie to her for years on end and make her believe that you actually cared?! What are those circumstances?!"

"Viv… calm down. Stop yelling…" He said and stood.

"No! You stay away from me! You killed my parents… How dare you think you can even look at me…" She said and back up some.

"Vivian, stop this now," he ordered and took another step. "Don't make me do anything that I'm going to regret."

"I don't care…" Vivian said and shook her head. "I can't live like this anymore! Is that why you keep me cooped up in here?! I feel like Rapunzel or something! Like, this is absolutely ridiculous! You've lied to me. I trusted you and you completely used me!"

"I did no such thing. Did I take you against your will? No, you came willingly. Did you stay here against your will? No, you chose to stay. We took you in, we've taken care of you and protected you. This is how you thank us?" Deucalion shook his head.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to find those hunters that came to the house today and I'm going to stay with them. They were more truthful to me than you were in 13 years…" Vivian bit her lip and turned to walk into her room, but Deucalion caught her arm.

"You're making a big mistake, Vivian. If you leave now, I won't be able to protect you from anyone and that's including myself," Deucalion threatened her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to protect myself…" She muttered and pulled away before walking into her room and beginning to pack her things. She couldn't live with these people anymore… these… these monsters… That's what they were… all of them. Killers, monsters, just evil.

Vivian quickly got her stuff together and then went back into the living room where Deucalion was still standing. "You'll be back," he said to Vivian.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Never. I'm not ever coming back here and there's nothing you can say to make me do otherwise…"

Deucalion's eyes narrowed, but she brushed past him and out the door. She took out her phone and the card that Chris had given her earlier, dialing the number. The first time she called, he didn't answer. It was about two in the morning, but when she called again, he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Chris asked in a sleepy voice.

"M-Mr. Argent? It's me, Vivian…" She said through the phone. "I-I changed my mind. I want to stay with you. I can't do this. He confessed and… I just…" Tears welled up in Vivian's eyes. "Please, can you come and get me? I'm going to a restaurant that's right up the street from the house. I don't know if he's going to come up. I don't know…"

"Okay, okay…" Chris said and sat up yawning. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. If they come up, any one of them, I want you to go into the bathroom and stay there. I'll have Allison come in and get you.

"Alright…" She said and quickly walked to the restaurant.

Vivian couldn't believe how one lie could change how she looked at her pack… the pack… the monsters. The ones that killed her parents. They weren't her family anymore. They were the enemy. She vowed to get revenge, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Revenge? What kind of revenge and how is she going to carry that out against the Alpha Pack? I really hope that you like this story! Follow, review, tell me if there is anything that I should change. And sorry it took so long to update, but it's exam week and study, study, study... I'm going to fail... ugh. Thanks for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	3. Another Pack

**Next chapter yay! **

* * *

The restaurant was pretty quiet besides for the people who were talking in the kitchen. Vivian sat in a booth in the back staring down at a menu. She had been sitting there for a good half hour, wondering where Chris was and why it was taking him so long to get there. Her eyes shifted to the entrance as the bell rang. Chris looked around a bit before his eyes landed on Vivian. She jumped up and slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked over to him quickly. "Thank you so much…" Vivian muttered as she gave Chris a hug.

Chris smiled softly down at her and hugged back. "You're welcome… Do you want to explain what happened?" He questioned as they walked out the door.

Vivian explained how she confronted Deucalion and how he confessed to killing her parents. She told Chris what Deuclion had said about "not being able to protect her, not even from himself" and then she fell silent before speaking again, "He'll find me and kill me you know. He doesn't like it when people betray him. He killed his whole pack, Chris…"

Chris nodded and sighed heavily. "Deucalion is dangerous, along with the rest of the pack that he has. All werewolves are dangerous, though. We should expect them to ultimately kill their pack. All they want is power and to kill. But… don't worry, Vivi, we'll protect you."

"The thing is Chris," Vivian started, "I don't want to be the victim anymore. I don't want to be the girl that can't do anything and is always living in fear of her life. Yes, I'm scared, but honestly, I don't want to 'be protected' anymore. I want to fight for myself; I want to be my own person. I want to go out and actually see the world, go to school, meet new people, make friends. I never had that chance because Deucalion wouldn't let me go to school, I was home schooled. He wouldn't let me meet new people, he said all I needed was the pack, but you know what? I don't want that anymore. I don't want it to be just me… "

A smile spread across Chris' face as he listened to Vivian speak. He thought back to how him and Daniel, Vivian's father, had always thought the same way. Their parents had made them stay and train at home for hours on end. They went to school and everything, but they weren't allowed to go out all that much because of their training. They always talked about going out and travelling when they had families. But, they knew they could never do that, they could never be normal. They had duties to fulfill as hunters, but it was always nice to dream. "Well, you'll get enrolled at Allison's school, you can go to school there. You can also train to be a hunter with us. It's in your blood as it is," Chris told her.

Vivian smiled and looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

Chris nodded and pulled into a driveway. "Really. But for now, let's go in and get some sleep, you're going to need it, hm?"

Vivian nodded and got out of the car and walked up to the door. Once inside, Chris showed her to the guest room and then went to his own room. Vivian got into bed and curled in the warm covers, a calmness setting inside of her, and then fell asleep.

When morning came along, there was chatter downstairs between Allison and Chris. Morning banter as usual. "Do you have your books?" Chris asked Allison.

"Yup, coffee?" Allison asked back and Chris handed a travel mug to her.

"Homework all done?"

"Just have to write a couple sentences on a paper. Did you remember to get—"

"Printer ink? It's in the office by the printer."

"You really couldn't spend three minutes putting it in?" Allison asked and gave him a look which he returned. They both smiled.

"Pack your lunch?" Chris questioned again as he looked at some bills that needed to be paid.

"Oh shit…" Allison muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Chris looked up from his papers, eyebrows raised.

"Oh… shiii…iining stars…" Allison gave him an innocent smile and then finished packing her bag. "I'll just buy lunch today."

"Alright. Have a good day, be careful," Chris said and smiled at her lightly.

"I will, tell Vivian that when I get home today, I'll start some training stuff with her. We can go out to the woods and I can teach her how to shoot a cross bow." Allison smiled.

"I'm telling you she's going to be good with a gun like Daniel was," Chris said.

"Okay, I'll teach her both then." Allison kissed her cheek and then her pone buzzed. "Oh, that's Lydia. See you later." She rushed out the door and got into the car with Lydia.

The house was quiet until Vivian got up, stumbling out of bed. She honestly had forgotten where she was and accidently ran into the table beside her bed and a lamp fell off. "Ow…" She groaned as she rubbed her shin in pain. Vivian sighed and walked out of the room and looked around, wrapping her arms around herself. She walked down the steps and looked around the house a bit before going into the kitchen where Chris was sitting, doing the bills still, and sipping his third cup of coffee.

"You okay?" Chris asked her and smiled as he looked up from his papers. "I heard some noises up there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran into the table…" Vivian said and plopped down in the seat across from Chris, yawning widely.

Chris chuckled and set down the papers as he stood up. "Do you want something to eat? I'll make you some breakfast," he said and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Um, just some cereal would be nice," she said with a shrug and took the coffee. "Do you have cream and sugar?"

Chris nodded and pointed over to the cabinet. Vivian got up and got it out. "So when can I start school?" she asked and turned once she was finished getting her coffee to taste how she liked it.

"I was going to go up today after Allison got out of school and talk to the principal then about enrolling you. You'll probably be able to start tomorrow. Sound good?" Chris asked and poured some cereal in the bowl for her.

Vivian nodded and sipped the coffee. "Sounds great."

"I have to run some errands today, though. Feel free to do whatever. Just be careful if you go out, okay?"

Vivian nodded her head. "I will, don't worry…"

"Don't go near that house either," Chris warned.

"I know… I won't be…" Vivian said softly.

Chris nodded and handed her the bowl of cereal and then grabbed his keys and a coat. "I'll be back in a few hours. Allison gets off school around three so she should be home about 3:30. She told me to tell you that she wanted to train with you today. She wants to teach you how to shoot a cross bow, but I think you're going to be better with a gun because that's how your father was." Chris smiled at her. "I'll see you soon, Vivi."

"Alright, thank you again Chris… I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble…" Vivian said and took a bite of cereal.

"You're welcome. Alright, bye," he said and turned to leave. "Oh and Vivian? This is your home now too. So help yourself to whatever, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" She called before he walked out the door.

Alone as she always was. It was different this time, though. Vivian was in a new house with people she barely knew. It was scary to her in all honesty, but she was also happy, happy to be out of all the lies that had come up.

When Vivian was done eating, she got up and put her bowl and cup in the sink. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed out some clothes to run in. It was going to be any fun sitting in a house alone all day. Vivian felt like she had freedom now to do what she wanted to do and what would make her happy. She got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before walking out and beginning to run. Feeling the wind against her skin and smelling the cool fall breeze made a warmth erupt in her chest. She smiled and jogged up the street and towards woods.

Vivian reached the edge of them and bit her lip. She had run those woods hundreds of time with the Alphas just for fun… but now she was alone. What if they were in there for some reason? She shook that out of her head. She didn't need to be scared anymore, there was no reason for it. Vivian was strong… she didn't want to be afraid. She didn't have to be afraid. She ran into the woods and hopped easily over logs and branches. She stopped at one point, leaning against a tree to take a breath, she didn't think about a water bottle… wasn't that one of the most important things, especially when going on a run like this?

Vivian took deep breaths and looked around some. That's when she noticed a small opening in the midst of all the trees and brush. She walked over and through some of them and in the middle of the opening, there was an old rundown house. Vivian went over to it and looked around at it biting her lip. The house looked creepy and old. The wood was black and rotted, there were holes in the side of the house, torn drapes above her head, that looked like they had been burned, fluttered in the gentle breeze. Vivian walked around the whole of the house and when she reached the front, she noticed something on the door… the sign of the Alphas. Vivian gasped and back away before running into someone behind her. She turned and squeaked, looking up at the guy that she had run into. He had black hair and a prominent jawline. His eyes were the color of an emerald. He stood in his jeans, gray t-shirt, and leather jacket with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not supposed to be here. This is private property," he told her.

"Sorry, I was just on a run and—" He cut her off.

"Leave," he said with finality.

Vivian pursed her lips together as she grew a bit irritated with his rudeness. "I said I was sorry, I didn't know. You don't have to be so rude about it," she said a started to walk away.

"What's with you and that sign on the door?" He questioned and stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked and looked up with him, staring him down.

"I mean, you gasped when you saw it. Do you know what that is, what it means?" He pressed.

"No. Why does it mean something?" She asked, playing stupid. "It looks like some graffiti to me. You should really have your eyes out for people like that, not a runner who just happened to stumble upon a house that's rundown and gross…"

He glared at her and shook his head. "This is _my_ house you know… It was that is…" He muttered. "It doesn't matter anyways, just leave."

"I was planning to, if you'd get out of my way!" Vivian snapped at him and looked up, narrowing her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes back at her. "Just don't come back," he muttered.

"Wasn't planning on it," she said and rolled her eye. Vivian walked away from the house and back into the woods, but… she was curious, and crouched in the brush, watching as the guy stood there looking at the house.

"Derek!" A voice called from inside the house. "Who was that?" Another man came out. Brown hair that was nicely done with who knows how much gel. He resembled the other guy, Derek, in a shocking way as if they were related. His was built similarly and had his arms crossed across his chest, the same stance as Derek had.

"No one, Peter. Just a runner that decided to snoop around a bit," he said and started to walk up the stairs. "She still hasn't left yet either…"

Vivian bit her lip. How did he know that? "Well, we're leaving anyways… I'm sure that the pack is wanting to have another chat tonight…" Peter said. "Are you bringing yours this time?"

"It's too dangerous. Deucalion is after me. So, I'm going to go and see what he wants and leave the others out of it,"

"Derek, is that really a good idea?" Peter warned.

Vivian sat there, her eyes wide. Deucalion was after him? But why?

"It's better than getting the pack killed…" Derek said lightly. "Let's get going."

Vivian's head spun as she listened to their conversation. She stood and rushed out of the woods and back to the house.

* * *

**Don't like the ending of this chapter, but other than that... Anyways, let me know what you think! Review and yeah! Haha! Exam week has been crazy or else this would have been up earlier :P So, I hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**xxKellyn **


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Exams are over and besides work, I don't have anything to do for the next to weeks really! Yay! So there might be more updates in the next to weeks. Don't quote me on that, but I'm going to try! Haha! **

* * *

Vivian sat in the living room after taking a shower and eating a little something. Allison would be home soon and maybe she could talk to her about that Derek guy in the woods… Why would Deucalion be after him? She had no clue, but she knew one thing, if Deucalion was after him, he was either a werewolf or a hunter. What was the symbol doing on that door though? That's what baffled Vivian. That symbol was a sign of warning. Something was coming and she didn't like the bad feeling that was settling in her stomach.

The door opened then and Allison came in smiling at Vivian. "Hey VIv!" She said plopped on the couch. "How was your day?"

Vivian looked to Allison and smiled lightly. "It was great!" She lied. Vivian was actually scared out of her mind now. "How was school?"

"Ugh... boring…" Allison muttered and shook her head.

Vivian laughed lightly and took a sip of the tea that she had in her hand. "Really? I can't wait to actually start school. I've been home schooled my whole life and it's just… going to be nice to have something new," Vivian shrugged.

"Well, that will last probably two days and then you'll see all the work that we get and stuff. Anyways, are you ready to go training? I've been excited all day to teach you some stuff that my dad taught me!" Allison said and stood up then.

Vivian giggled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure, let's go," she said and stood up.

The two got ready and headed out to the woods. Vivian hoped that they wouldn't run into Derek and Peter again… They stopped in a small opening and Allison smiled. "Okay, so I'm going to teach you how to shoot a cross bow. I brought a gun along as well just in case," she said and smiled, taking the crossbow out of the bag she had packed. It was small and looked easy to use, but dangerous as hell. Allison handed the crossbow over to Vivian and then an arrow. She taught her how to load it and then shoot it as well. Vivian didn't do great with it, an arrow had actually bounced back and just missed the both of them. After that little, minor incident, Allison decided she would teach her how to use a gun.

Vivian found this so much easier. It was lighter and easier to maneuver with it. She hit her target three times even. "Okay, I definitely like the gun better," Vivian said after shooting her last target.

Allison stuck her tongue out at her. "I wish you hadn't said that. Now I have to admit to my dad that I was wrong…" She giggled and then sat down. "What did you do today?"

Vivian sat next to her and shrugged. "I went on a run. Around the woods actually," Vivian told her and then bit her lip. "I stumbled upon this… house… in the middle of the woods."

Allison's head shot up. "What do you mean a house?" She asked. "Was there anyone there?"

Vivian nodded and took a deep breath. "These two guys… Um… I think their names were… Peter and Derek…"

Allison cursed and bit her lip. "What did they say? Did they see you?" Allison questioned.

"Well, there was some graffiti on the door of the house, but not ordinary graffiti. It was the sign of the Alphas. Derek had stopped me and told me to leave so I did, but I stayed in the brush. They were talking about some sort of meeting tonight with the Alphas. Derek said Deucalion was after him," Vivian explained. "Are they hunters or something?"

Allison bit down on her lip. "Okay. I'm going to tell you something that you can't freak out on me about… My dad was going to wait to tell you…" Allison said and turned to face Vivian completely.

"Alright," Vivian responded a bit confused by Allison's reaction.

"Okay, so Derek and Peter Hale… They've been in this town for a long, long time along with their family who… most of them are… dead now. Peter had started a fire and killed most of them in that house that you found today. They're werewolves, Viv. Good ones though and—"

"Good werewolves?!" Vivian scoffed. "That's a great way to introduce that! 'Oh, he killed his family in a fire, but he's good.' Yeah, _so_ good, Allison. Why would you even say that? How do you know all that?"

"Because… I was kind of involved with one of the pack…" Allison sighed and bit her lip. "They really are good, Viv. It may be hard to believe for you after everything that you've been through with that Alpha pack, but they are. Well, I'm still not sure about Peter…"

Vivian shook her head and stood up. "So what, are they your friends or something? Aren't hunters and werewolves supposed to be enemies?"

"Well, yes… and we were, but my dad and I, after we put my grandfather into the home he's staying at now, we changed the rules a bit… Allison, you may think the worst of them now, but they're not all bad. Especially that pack. They care about each other and Derek, he's the Alpha, he wouldn't do any harm to anyone that he didn't need to… He made his pack, he trained them, and now he's leading them…" Allison bit her lip. "You said they were having a meeting tonight. Did they mention where by chance?"

Vivian just shook her head and then sighed softly. "I don't know. He just said that Deucalion was after him and that he was going alone so he wouldn't put the others in danger…" Vivian bit down on her lip lightly and sighed.

"Alright, let's get home then. I'm going to call Lydia and talk to her and see what she says about what's going on... Maybe she'll have answer. Or Scott…" Allison stood up. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away about our alliance with them. My dad was going to tell you at some point, I swear…"

"It's fine. Let's just get home…" Vivian muttered and started to make her way out of the woods. She still, for some reason, couldn't comprehend the fact that the Argents were allied with a pack of werewolves. It was odd to her. She always believed that hunters were the bad ones and then that switched to them being the good ones and now… everything was mixed up.

When they got home, Vivian went straight to her room and turned on some music to help soothe her. She took a few deep breaths and jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Come in?" She called and in walked Chris. He smiled lightly at her and then closed the door behind him.

"Allison told you?" Chris asked and sat on the bed by Vivian. Vivian nodded, but didn't say a word. "Listen, I was going to tell you after you cooled down some about all the werewolf stuff… Your pack is extremely dangerous, yes. They are very evil, they've killed innocent people before for the hell of it… The pack who lives here, though… They're not the same way. They care about the safety of the people around them and—"

Vivian stood up and looked at Chris. "The Alphas cared about me too. I was a person around them. I trusted them and they lied to me for years. Who's to say that these werewolves aren't going to go off the deep end at some point and kill one of your hunters like the Alphas did the my parents, hm? That's my question…" Vivian walked over to the window and looked out at the street below with a sigh. "I'm sorry…"

Chris shook his head and sighed lightly. "It's okay, I understand where you're coming from... After my wife…" He took a deep breath. "After she died, I didn't think I could trust someone like them, but honestly… I do. They've saved us before and we've saved them. We work together now because they can get information that they can't and we can get information that they can't. You have to give them a chance…"

"I'll think about it…" Vivian whispered lightly.

Chris sighed lightly and nodded before standing. "If you need to talk about anything, just tell me okay, Vivi…" He began to walk out but then turned to her. "Oh, by the way, your first day of school is tomorrow. I went and talked to the principal and you're all ready to go. Just stop by the office tomorrow to pick up your schedule and stuff. I asked to get you put in Allison's advisory. She can show you around a bit before your classes."

Vivian nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you Chris…" She said softly. Chris nodded and then walked out of the room.

Vivian squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, sitting on the daybed and sighing lightly. How could she accept the fact that she had to be allies with these monsters now. Well, maybe they were allies, but… she wasn't going to like them or get along with them.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Tell me what you think is going to happen next, what you hope will happen next. Did you like this chapter? Wasn't my best, but I hope you liked it still! That's what matters! Haha! :) And definitely next chapter will have a lot to do with the pack okay! I promise for sure I already have it planned out it my head! Thank you for reading! I'll try and get another chapter up on Monday hopefully! Maybe tomorrow night, but I have work from 9-3:30. Meh... But ya! Thank you again!**

**xxKellyn **


	5. Unwanted Visitors

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while all. Christmas break I've been slacking on so much... So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

The next morning was a strange one. There was yelling downstairs and a loud crash. Vivian sat up quickly and swallowed hard before standing and walking to the top of the staircase. "Chris' voice could be heard clearly and the other sounded familiar. Vivian listened into the argument.

"We need her, Chris. She knows things and can find things out that will be helpful to bringing down those damn Alphas. You have to realize that…" Derek said harshly.

"I'm not going to let you use my goddaughter who doesn't even want anything to do with you guys anymore. She wants to take down the Alphas, but she needs time and I'm planning on giving her as much time as she needs before she comes to turns with the fact that we're allies… We work together, whatever…" Chris told him with finality.

Derek growled and slammed a hand on the table. "Listen, I don't like that fact that she's stereotyping our pack the way she is. She knew those Alphas her whole life and it's like that's the only way she sees werewolves. She being as stubborn as a bull and frankly it's getting on my nerves…"

"Shut up, Derek," Chris scoffed. "It's getting on my nerves that you're willing to put her back into that position in between those damn Alphas again."

"Erica and Boyd are missing and we have no clue where they are or where to start looking. We need to find them. I have a really bad feeling that… They're in a lot of danger, more than the others think…" Derek looked down. "I went to a meeting with the Alphas last night. They want another one soon… They mentioned something about us missing part of our pack and… I think they may have them. I'm worried they might be dead, Chris."

Chris sighed. "I'll talk to her, but I don't think she'll do it…" He responded.

"I can always talk to her and be a little more persuasive," Derek said.

"No. She won't do it especially if you ask her… Threatening won't get you anywhere…" Chris told him.

"Alright… You have today to talk to her, okay? The next meeting is tomorrow night and I want to get this over with quickly…" Derek said.

"Okay… That's fine," Chris said and sighed lightly. Derek walked out and Vivian ran down the steps, glaring at Chris. "What is it Viv?"

"I'm not doing it," Vivian stated plainly.

"Vivian…" Chris sighed. "I'm not going to make you do it, but two of the pack are missing. Two kids who may be dead because of those Alphas that you used to live with… Just think about it, Viv… You could save a couple of lives…"

Vivian pursed her lips together and turned quickly before walking back up the stairs. She closed her door and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go back with those damn Alphas. She didn't want to live in the shadows again. She wanted to stay here with Chris and Allison and train to be a hunter. Vivian sighed and shook her head trying to clear it before she started to get ready for her first day of school. She got dressed in a pair of distressed skinny jeans, black tank top, and a red and black plaid shirt before throwing on a jacket and then a pair of boots and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where her coffee was. Allison was down a couple minutes later and smiled. "Lydia is going to be here soon to pick us up," Allison told her and smiled. "Want some breakfast?"

Vivian shook her head and sighed lightly, sipping her coffee. "No, I'm not hungry…" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked and sat down with a protein bar and her coffee.

"Nothing…" Vivian muttered. "I don't really want to talk about it…"

Allison bit her lip and nodded lightly as she ate her breakfast. Five minutes later there was a honk outside and Allison jumped up. "That's Lydia, let's go," she said and walked to the door.

Vivian followed behind her and got into the back seat. "Hey, you must be Vivian," Lydia said and smiled at her. "I'm Lydia, Allison's best friend."

"Hey," Vivian said and gave a light smile.

Lydia raised her eyebrows and nodded before pulling out onto the street. The car ride was practically silent, well, besides Lydia's outbursts at people who "didn't know how to drive" or "were going slower than a line on Black Friday." They pulled up to school fifteen minutes later and all jumped out. Vivian trekked behind Lydia and Allison until they got into school and then Allison and her went to the office to get her schedule and locker number. Afterwards, Vivian and Allison went their separate ways and Vivian got her stuff together for her first couple classes. She turned then and saw two familiar faces looking at her. Eithan and Aiden stared her down with blank expressions. Vivian abruptly closed her locker and rushed to advisory, taking a seat away from the door and in the back of the room. She put her head down and took a few deep breaths.

What were they doing there? They didn't go to school, no usually that was. Deucalion probably put them up to it so that they could stay in town longer and do whatever it was they had come here to do… Vivian jumped when someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at Allison who looked at bit worried. "Is everything alright?" Allison asked.

"Yeah…" Vivian answered quietly and bit down on her lip. "I'm, uh, just a bit nervous about this whole day…" Yeah, she was nervous alright. Nervous that Eithan and Aiden were going to try something.

"Oh, don't worry. You can sit with Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and I at lunch. You'll have fun, I promise. I'll introduce you to all of them there. But…. Um, I should tell you that Isaac and Scott…" She looked around and then leaned in closer. "They're wolves."

Vivian rolled her eyes but nodded. "Are they in the pack with that Derek guy?" She asked and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but, they're not as blunt or… mean as Derek. Don't worry, I think you'll like them," Allison assured her as the bell rang. She took a seat by Vivian and the announcements came over the intercom.

Vivian barely paid any attention to the announcements as she thought of different ways to avoid Eithan and Aiden. Duck and dodge was always a good technique. Hiding in the bathroom until the halls were empty… Yeah, she could do either of those.

The bell rang again signaling the first class. Vivian stood and looked at her schedule. Trig was up first. She walked out of the room and down the halls, he eyes darting back and forth. Before she knew it the halls were empty and she still had yet to find her classroom. She really should've asked Allison for help before walking out of the room without so much as a glance. Vivian sighed and roamed the hallways a bit looking for the right room. She reached a corridor with locker rooms and sighed, looking at the map of the school. She was sure that she was going in the right direction…

A sudden feeling cascaded over the room. The hairs on the back of Vivian's neck stood on end and she was frozen as she felt eyes on her. She turned to see the twins standing there, smirks on their faces. "Vivian! Long time no see," Aiden said and walk forward.

"Stay away from me…" Vivian warned and back up.

"Now, why would we stay away from our 'sister.' The one who left without so much as a goodbye. In the middle of the night, getting pick up by a hunter," Eithan scoffed and took a few steps forward, taking a place next to his brother.

"I mean it you two! I just want to get to class! Leave me alone. I have nothing against you two, just Kali, Ennis, and Deucalion…" Vivian explained and took another step back.

Suddenly the two rushed at her and shoved her against the wall, holding her hands at either side of her head. "Why?" They both questioned.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Vivian shouted and struggled in their grips.

"You're coming back with us. Deucalion doesn't want you running amuck around here… Especially with those hunters that you seem to have taken a liking to," Aiden said and smirked lightly.

"Guys, no… please! Don't take me back! I'm begging you!" Vivian said and bit her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Eithan chuckled and threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry 'sis' but… you know what, you can't always get your way…"

When they turned around they stopped and looked at the figure in front of them.

"Put her down."

* * *

**Who has come to save the day? There's a few people... :) Anyways I really hope you enjoy this story. It's not getting as many views as some of my others, but to all the people who have been with me since the first chapter thank you! There's a lot to come so keep reading and follow and favorite and review! Thanks bunches!**

**xxKellyn **


	6. A Switch Gone Wrong

**Sorry it took a little while to upload! Enjoy! **

* * *

Derek stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and he stared at the two boys with Vivian slung over Eithan's shoulder. Vivian looked at him and bit her lip lightly. Why was he here? He wasn't in high school, at least he didn't look it, and if he was then he wasn't supposed to be out in the halls. "I said, put her down and I mean it," he stated sternly.

Eithan and Aiden chuckled. "Or what? You can't do anything until the meeting tonight or else Deucalion won't be pleased. He'll attack you, the people you love, your pack and—"

"Listen!" Derek shouted and took a deep breath. "The girl comes back with me or _your_ pack is going to pay the price. She's a hunter now you two. Hunter in training I guess you could say, but a hunter none the less. Let her go or the hunters will be after you and they won't stop until they find you."

Eithan and Aiden looked at each other and just laughed. "You know that the two of us make one huge Alpha. And Alpha that would have no problem killing hunters or you for that matter. So, I think it's best if you just move out of the way and let us take her back…" Aiden said.

"Okay… I warned you to give her to me…" Derek muttered and growled before shifting and crouching slightly. "Now hand her over…"

Eithan only chuckled and then threw Vivian aside. She hit the wall hard and the breath was knocked out of her. Her eye flickered up and she saw Derek jump at the twins as they were getting ready to combine into their Alpha form. Vivian gasped as they flew past us and slammed into a wall. Vivian stood shakily as snarls came from the three werewolves. She looked over and Eithan had Derek pinned. Aiden placed a hand on his back and the two combined into a giant Alpha. Vivian bit her lip not knowing what to do. They would gut Derek and he had tried to save her. She couldn't just leave him for dead.

Right when Vivian was about to go and try to get them off of Derek, two other guys appeared and they both shifted quickly and grabbed the big Alpha werewolf. "Run!" The black haired one growled. Vivian stared for a minute. "Now!"

She backed up and turned running down the hall, but didn't stop until she was out of the school. She took deep, calming breaths to try and settle herself. A few minutes passed and she saw the three werewolves walk out without barely a scratch on them. "They're gone… Probably ran back to Deucalion…" The black haired one said with a small smirk. "So, you're Vivian. The girl that lived with the Alpha pack, I'm Scott." He stuck out a hand and smiled lightly.

Vivian took it lightly and shook it. The brown haired one smiled at her softly as well and stuck out his hand. "I'm Isaac," he said.

"He's our puppy," Scott said and ruffled Isaac's hair with a wide smile.

Isaac rolled his eyes, as did Derek who then looked at Vivian. "Listen… We need you to come with us tonight. If they think that we're going to give you back, they might give us Erica and Boyd back," Derek told her. "Just come with us, okay, that's all I want."

Vivian looked at him and bit down on her lip. "I don't know…" She muttered.

"Okay, I'll pull this one. You owe us. We just saved you from going back to those damn Alphas for real, so… Why don't you just cooperate and it will be over pretty quick, okay? Okay…" Derek nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hey! I never said I would do it!" Vivian said.

"Too late, you owe us. This will pay it back pretty quickly. Don't tell Chris or Allison either. They might kill me… Literally," Derek said and shrugged.

"It'll be fine, Vivian. Don't worry. Now let's get you back to class," Scott said and slung an arm around her shoulder. Isaac followed behind them as they walked back into school.

The rest of the day was a blur, great day to start high school… Vivian didn't want to face Deucalion, she didn't even want to see him. Maybe one day she could do it, to exact her revenge, but right now? No… She couldn't do it. Something felt very wrong and Vivian didn't like it.

Everything felt off for the rest of the day. Vivian could barely focus and at lunch, she didn't even talk to Allison. All she could do was stare down at her plate of uneaten food. When she and Allison got home, she went straight up to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Vivian sat on her bed and shook her head. She didn't want to do this. Derek, Scott, and Isaac did save her life, but… she didn't want to see Deucalion, it was… scary… she had to admit that much.

Chris went up to Vivian's room and knocked on her door. "Viv, hey, dinner's ready. Why don't you come out and get something to eat."

Vivian sighed. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute…" She said and stood. Scott said he would be at the house by seven tonight to pick her up. She walked out of the room and down the steps. Sitting down at the table, she looked at Allison and Chris who were staring at her, but then quickly went back to eating. "What is it?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing," Chris answered. "It's just that you were in your room most of the day. Did your first day of school go well?"

Vivian pursed her lips together and glanced at Allison who was looking down at her plate, but glanced over at her. She shook her head. Did she know what happened at school today? Scott might have told her. Vivian couldn't tell Chris, though. He'd flip out and never let her go to school again.

"It went fine…" Vivian said. "Just kind of a, um, culture shock you know?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "I understand," he said and went back to eating.

The rest of the night was spent chatting about school and homework. Chris didn't even bring up the meeting tonight even though he knew that Vivian was supposed to choose whether or not she wanted to go. That was fine with Vivian because she was being forced at this point.

After dinner they all cleaned up and then Vivian told Chris that she was going on a walk. She walked outside and Scott was there already. He smiled a bit at her and then opened the car door. "Your chariot awaits," he said as she got in.

"Shut up," Vivian said and rolled her eyes sitting there and buckling up. Isaac was in the front seat and looked back at her with a side smirk. Vivian gave him a small smile and sighed softly as Scott got in the car. "How long is this going to take?"

Scott shrugged and started the car. "Not sure. Derek said that it was going to go quick, but… who knows…" Scott pulled onto the street and drove off.

Vivian groaned. "I don't want to do this. I thought that I was done with them…" She said and rubbed her temples. "Those damn twins today… They just had to try and be the 'macho' Alphas that Deucalion wants them to be. Actually, though, they're both big softies. Ennis was always the one who had a problem with me personally, but I'm not sure why. Kali was like a sister, Deucalion…" Vivian trailed off and shook her head. "Sorry… I don't mean to rant to you two."

The two of them shrugged as the car stopped in front of a warehouse building. The three got out of the car and walked to where Derek and Peter were. Derek nodded at Vivian. "Are you ready?" He asked. "All you have to do is go in and you don't even have to say anything. Just stand there and hopefully they will give us Erica and Boyd…" Derek said and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her in. She looked up at him and he looked very… serious. Vivian wondered if he always looked that way. Derek probably had a really nice smile to be honest and-

Vivian jumped back to reality as a metal door slammed behind them. "Well, well, well," Deucalion's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room. "You actually do have her."

Vivian looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. "Now, we have the girl, where's Erica and Boyd?" Derek said getting right to the point.

"Well, hand over the girl first and we'll get them to you," Deucalion said.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal. Give us Erica and Boyd," Derek said louder.

"That's going to be hard now considering the girl is dead and Boyd isn't here at the moment…" Deucalion smirked.

A growl erupted from Derek's throat. "The deal is off, Deucalion," Derek shouted, pushing Vivian behind him. Scott and Isaac ended up on either side of him and Peter had snuck off somewhere.

"Started the party with out me?!" Someone called. Derek's eyes shot up to a balcony where a girl was leaning over the railing. She swung down behind Derek and shifted.

"Cora…" Derek growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help…" Cora said and faced the Alphas like the others.

"Well isn't that sweet? A pack standing together and not leaving anyone hanging. How cute…" Deucalion mocked before laughing. "A pack that stands together, dies together…"

Kali came out of the shadows along with Ennis and the twins, all shifted into their Alpha forms and they all surrounded the pack. "Get the girl, and let's get out of here…" Deucalion said.

The Alphas growled and Vivian was soon surrounded by the others who ran at them attempting to fight them off. Vivian looked up at Deucalion and glared at him.

"Vivian! Run!" Derek shouted.

Vivian looked at him as Ennis ran up and tackled him into a wall. Vivian took that chance and made a run for it. She started to go towards the doors, but the twins ended up in front of it. He smirked and started walking towards her, but was tackled back Isaac and Scott. She pivoted, running in the other direction towards some escalators and hid behind some stuff. "Viv?" A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Allison there, crossbow in hand.

"Allison? What are you doing here?" Vivian questioned.

"I overheard about the meeting. I came to help. What are you doing here?" Allison said with wide eyes.

"I was part of the plan…" Vivian said and looked down, shaking her head.

"We've got to go… It's getting dangerous in here…" Allison said.

"Derek!" Scott shouted. Vivian looked over and saw Isaac pulling Scott back from a ledge.

"Scott, we've got to go… We've got to get out of here…" Isaac was saying.

Scott looked down and swallowed thickly before they ran out. Vivian stared at the space. Kali cried as she ran down the steps and Deucalion just sighed. "We'll take him to see… an old friend," he said.

"What about Vivian?" Ethan asked.

"We'll deal with her later," Deucalion said. The pack walked out, Kali carrying Ennis. Vivian stood and ran down the steps. Allison ran after her and called her name. Cora was already down there and she just looked down at him, pushing his hair back. He had cuts all over him and he looked… lifeless…

"Is he…?" Vivian started, but Cora was shaking her head.

"He's not dead, but he's not healing… I don't know what's wrong with him…" Cora told her and bit down on her lip.

Vivian looked back at Allison who was watching on. Vivian turned back and looked at Cora. "I-I'll help you get him home…"

Cora looked up and nodded. "Thank you…" She said and stood, draping one of Derek's arms around his shoulders. Vivian took the other and did the same.

"I'll meet you back home Allison," Vivian said.

Alison smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay," she said and nodded.

Vivian and Cora made their way to Derek's car at the back of the building and then Cora sped off towards home.

* * *

**I wasn't a fan of the ending, but I just kind of wanted to finish this chapter. I used scenes from the episodes Unleashed and Frayed (mostly Frayed) and kind of made them my own. And I only used them because it was like one of the episodes that always stuck out to me the most in season 3a. So the next chapter is going to be a little tricky to write. I'm starting on it today and hoping to finish it sometime this week, but I'm probably going back to school tomorrow since street clean up is picking up today because of all the snow we got. I think that we got a foot or more which is insane for the Midwest! So hopefully it will be up by the weekend! I will try my best! **

**xxKellyn **

**By the way if anyone wants to discuss the premiere with me message me. I need someone to talk to about this because I'm like beside myself! Hahaha! :) **


	7. A Certain Connection

**Ahh! Look! It's actually up! Yay! Haha! **

* * *

The drive wasn't long at all, but Derek hadn't move. The ride was silent almost the whole way to the loft where Derek and Cora lived. Vivian and Cora didn't have much to say to each other. Cora knew that Vivian wasn't very fond of werewolves and she didn't exactly like the fact that she was stereo typing all of the pack before she had even met them. Now, she was in a car with two of them, though, saying that she was going to help. "We've got to get him up the stairs," Cora said as she parked and turned off the car.

"Okay. Where's the other guy that had been with Derek?" Vivian asked. Peter had completely disappeared and neither of the girls had seen him since the battle at the warehouse.

"I'm not sure, but he does that all the time. We just have to get Derek upstairs and figure out how to—" Cora was cut off by a groan from Derek.

Derek was completely disoriented. He didn't know where he was, who was around him, why he was in so much pain. His whole body ached and the scratches burned. Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't he heal?

"Derek?" Cora questioned. "Derek, it's me Cora…" She slowly sat him up and Vivian bit her lip roughly watching. She wasn't exactly sure how to help at this point.

"Cora… I-It hurts…" Derek muttered. His eyes squeezed shut as he winced.

"I know Derek, we're going to get you inside and get you fixed up, okay?" Cora said. "Vivian, help me."

Vivian rushed over and took one of Derek's arms like they had at the warehouse and draped it around her shoulders. The two brought Derek upstairs and there Peter was sitting in a chair. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at the three as they came into the room. Cora directed Vivian to Derek's bed and they laid him down. "What now?" Vivian asked Cora who was shuffling through a couple of drawers.

"Now? We're going to try and fix him…" Cora responded and brought over gauze and disinfectant.

"Werewolves usually heal on their own though. Why won't he?" Vivian had seen the Alphas heal a lot of times, but Derek's body wasn't even attempting to heal itself.

"I don't know. We're going to patch him up a bit and then we're going to figure out what's wrong…" Cora said. She took off Derek's shirt and practically dumped all the disinfectant on him before wrapping his torso, which had an abundance of gashes from claw marks, in the gauze. When she finished she sighed and looked at Vivian. "Stay with him. If he wakes up, tell me. I'm going in the other room with Peter and we're going to figure out what the hell is wrong with him…"

Vivian nodded and then Cora turned, walking out of the room quickly. Vivian sat in a chair on the side of the bed and watched Derek carefully. He actually looked… vulnerable. It was weird to see a werewolf, let alone an Alpha like Derek, vulnerable. He looked like any other guy, injured, broken, maybe even scared. An overwhelming feeling erupted inside of Vivian as she watched Derek. She was brought out of her state of awe when her phone buzzed with a text message from Allison. "Where are you?" It read.

"Derek's loft. I'll be home soon," Vivian responded.

"Dad's worried. Hurry," she said back.

Vivian looked to Derek and sighed softly. She wanted to stay and help any way that she could, but if Chris found out where she had been and what had happened then she'd probably get in trouble and get the pack in trouble, mainly Derek and as much as she hated werewolves, they had saved her and all they want to do is save the rest of their pack.

Vivian stood and Derek coughed, his eyes fluttering open. "Cora?" He questioned grabbed Vivian's sweater.

Vivian bit her lip. "Derek, it's Vivian," she responded and bent down by his bed. "Do you need something?"

"V-Vivian? Where's Cora?" Derek's head lulled back and forth as his eyes closed again.

"She and Peter are looking something up, trying to find out what's wrong with you and why you aren't healing," Vivian responded.

Derek groaned and his hand went to his side. "Where are you going?" He questioned and sighed heavily.

"I have to get home, Derek. I was going to get Cora or Peter to come in here and take care of you," Vivian gently too his hand from her sweater. "Before I go, do you need anything?"

Derek slowly shook his head. "But, I do… have a question… Why are you here?" He asked, his eyes opening only slightly.

"I helped Cora get you in here… and then she told me to make sure that you were okay until she was done looking for what was wrong," Vivian told him lightly.

Derek smiled and chuckled lightly. "Really?" He coughed lightly. "You helped a werewolf? An Alpha too?"

"You helped me so I felt obligated to do the same…" Vivian smiled. "I'm not heartless just… frustrated and confused…" She explained to him. "And I'm… I'm sorry for judging your pack as quickly as I did…"

Derek smiled. "It's alright, I understand. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "I really have to go, though… I'll… try and get back tomorrow, if Cora needs me to that is. You might be all healed by then, hopefully at least."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you Vivian…" Derek muttered softly.

Vivian smiled softly and nodded. "You're welcome. Get better."

"I'll try," He said and took another deep breath.

Vivian walked out of the room and looked for Cora, not sure where to find her. The loft was pretty big for only three people living there, but it was very nice with a beautiful view of the city. "Vivian? How's Derek?" Cora said coming down the steps and up to her.

"He's doing better, but he's still not healing at all. Did you find anything?" Vivian asked.

"Peter is still looking now, but… I don't know, it's so weird…" Cora bit her lip and looked down.

"It's going to be okay, Cora. I'm sure. I need to get going, though. If you need me to come back tomorrow—" Cora cut Vivian off.

"Please. It would mean a lot. And I can take you home. I'm sure Peter can handle Derek. I'll tell him, just give me a minute, I'll be right back." Cora ran up the steps.

Vivian walked around the loft and little more just looking around a bit. She walked over to the windows and looked out over the city and then up at the moon. It was only a crescent which meant that they didn't have to worry about the full moon for awhile now. Vivian, even though she wasn't a werewolf and wasn't a huge fan of them, she did find a calmness in the moon. She didn't know what it was, but night was her favorite time because everything was pretty much quiet and people were sleeping.

"Ready?" Cora asked and as she grabbed the keys.

Vivian jumped a bit and then looked at her with a smile and nodded. They went out the door and back to the car. Once Cora started driving, she bit her lip and said, "So… You lived with the Alphas?" She questioned.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "That's all you guys ever ask me." It was silent for a moment before she continued. "Yeah. They were like a family to me. They treated me like a sister and a daughter and I thought that they were protecting me. Which, they were, but… they kept so much from me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore…"

"I'm sorry," Cora whispered and bit her lip lightly. "It's not right that you had to go through all that. It's hard losing people in your life that mean so much to you… I mean, I should know…" She took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Vivian nodded lightly and leaned on the seat belt. Cora pulled up to the house and Vivian thanked Cora before beginning to get out of the car. "Vivian, um, don't tell anyone about Derek being alive. That's what Peter said… we could use it to our advantage."

Vivian nodded. "Not even any of the pack?" She questioned.

Cora nodded. "We'll get to telling them once he heals… But just don't tell anyone. Okay?" Vivian nodded and then smiled before going in the house.

Allison was in the kitchen and she quickly stood and ran over to Vivian. "He's hurt really bad Stiles said…" She said hugging Vivian.

"Who?" Vivian asked, thinking that she meant Derek, but she wasn't sure.

"Scott!" Allison cried lightly.

Vivian knew that Allison was usually a strong person and that after all that she had been through she hardly ever got this way. But something had apparently broke her and she didn't know why. "Scott? What happened to him?" Vivian asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"One of the Alphas… they got him really bad and-and he won't heal! Stiles keeps saying that he thinks that it's his fault Derek is dead!" Allison shook her head and looked up at Vivian. "I'm worried about him. They're going on a field trip tomorrow and if he's as hurt as he was when I saw him last then… God… who knows what's going to happen at the field trip tomorrow." Allison bit her lip. "Lydia and I are going to skip school and follow the bus… Come with us, Viv."

"Why do I have to go with you?" She questioned.

"Because! Just, please? We're just going to follow the bus and Stiles will signal us if something goes wrong and we can help… Please…" Allison begged, batting her eyelashes.

Vivian huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay… I guess it won't hurt. That school is going to hate me though. I missed my first class today and I'm skipping school tomorrow and… they're going to think that I'm some horrible student."

Allison looked up at Vivian and laughed lightly. "You'll be fine. I'm pretty good at forging stuff first of all and also they barely know when people are missing…"

"Okay, okay…" Vivian yawned and stretched out her arms some. "I need to go get some sleep then… Wake me up in the morning please."

"Don't you have an alarm clock?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, but I hate alarm clocks… They're so annoying with their insistent buzzing…" Vivian shook her head and laughed.

The two went up the stairs and to their rooms. Vivian changed into her pajamas and then got into bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like the connection between Derek and Viv? How do you feel about Allison's reaction towards Scott's injury. As you can tell, this is still following the episode Frayed. So I really hope you're liking this story! I love feedback everyone! So feel free to review whatever you want. What you think is going to happen, should happen, what you like and don't like. Anything! :) Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	8. Field Trip

**I hope you like this chapter, so far it's one of my favorites! :) **

* * *

Allison crept into Vivian's room and began to shake her awake. Vivian groaned and swatted at Allison who laughed and climbed on the bed beginning to jump on it. Vivian glared up at her and pulled a cover over her head. "Stop!" Vivian said.

Allison took one last jump before sitting on the bed and pulling the covers away from her face. "Wake up. We're going on a road trip," Allison said and shook Vivian.

Vivian groaned and tried to hide her face again. "Why do we have to get up so early?" She muttered before Allison pulled off the cover again.

"We're going to follow the bus and we have to catch it before we end up leaving," she said. "They're going to be gone for the weekend, so hurry up or we're going to miss it. Here, I'll even pick out your clothes, okay?"

Allison walked over to the closet and searched through Vivian's clothes. "You really do like that grunge look don't you? Lots of denim, plaid, baggy leather jackets… Oh look! Something easy and comfortable…" She pulled out a pair of leggings and threw them at her along with a sweater, black and red with an Aztec design, her combat boots, and a black beanie.

Vivian sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn and stretched. "Thanks…" She said in a tired voice. "I'll be down in a minute… Please get me some coffee and by some I mean at least two travel mugs full…"

As Allison walked to the door she nodded and said, "Okay sounds good, but hurry up!"

"I will!" Vivian said and rolled her eyes as she stood up. Allison walked out of the room and Vivian quickly got dressed. She went over to her vanity and did her makeup. Foundation, winged eyeliner, which is not a good idea to do when it's about seven in the morning and you're still groggy with sleep. She put mascara on, and then red lipstick before standing and going downstairs. Allison handed her a cup of coffee and a protein bar before she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked taking a sip of coffee.

"We have to go pick Lydia up! She's already texted me four times asking where the hell we were. Your phone went off a couple times too," Allison responded grabbing her jacket.

"Okay, okay…"

The two walked out the door and to Allison's car before driving towards Lydia's house. Vivian's mouth fell open when she saw the big house. Allison's house was good size but Lydia's house was absolutely beautiful.

Was at the top of the drive way with her arm crossed across her chest, tapping her foot against the sidewalk. She got into the car and huffed. "It took you two long enough…" She said as she buckled up. "What took so long?"

"Vivian isn't used to getting up early when she's gone to sleep late," Allison said as she drove away from Lydia's house.

"Why'd she go to sleep so late?" Lydia asked and looked to Vivian.

"I was at Derek's loft because… Cora was upset…" She told them being vague. It wasn't a complete lie anyways. Cora had been upset but for different reason than the two thought.

"I thought you didn't like werewolves," Lydia stated.

"Okay, but Derek and Scott and Isaac had helped me out because the twins had attacked me in the hallway," Vivian explained.

"Scott told me," Allison said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell dad."

Vivian's eyes drifted down and she nodded. "Thank you… He'd probably flip out on me and never let me go to school again."

"That or make sure there were eyes at all time. He works in different ways. It just depends," Allison said with a shrug.

There was chatter between the three girls as they pulled up to the school. There were buses in the parking lot with kids on them already. "There's Scott," Lydia pointed out poking her head between the front seats of the car. "And Stiles and… the twins…"

Allison gripped the steering wheel a little bit. A few minutes passed before the busses drove off, the one that Scott and Stiles were on was the last bus to pull out and start going. The three girls stayed close behind the bus until Lydia told Allison to stay back some because then the boys would know that they were following them. They wouldn't be too happy if they found that out either.

For a good two hours they had been driving and the music played low in the car. Lydia sat back and was filing her nails while Allison kept her eyes locked on the bus. Vivian checked messages on her phone and saw that she had three texts from an unknown number. She chewed her bottom lip and opened them. "Are you coming back today? –Cora" "Hey he's asking for you when will you be here? –Cora" "just get here when you can –Cora"

Allison glanced at Vivian. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You look… um, stressed."

"It's nothing," Vivian said quickly and shook her head putting her phone away. "Just reading a story."

Allison raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay." Allison looked back up and pursed her lips together. "They know…"

"Who knows what?" Lydia asked and poked her head up again.

"The boys! Stiles just saw me and now Scott's looking back… We're caught…" Allison said sitting up straighter in her seat.

"I told you stay back farther," Lydia said and shook her head leaning back and filing her nails again.

"I wanted to make sure that I could see Scott! He doesn't look good at all…" Allison said worriedly.

Allison phone buzzed then and Vivian grabbed it. "It's from Stiles?" She said. "Should I open it?"

"Yeah, just do it. If it's them yelling at us, okay. Let's just get it over with," Allison said with a roll of her eyes. "Read it out loud."

Vivian opened the message and read, "Scott is looking good and now he's bleeding. Won't stop…" Vivian looked up at Allison who looked pale.

"Tell them they need to get the bus to stop. There's a rest stop up ahead. Tell them they need to stop the bus! We need to stop that bleeding," Allison said gripping the wheel again.

"Okay, okay," Vivian texted back quickly telling them what Allison had told her.

Stiles looked back at them and nodded. None of the girls really knew how Stiles had gotten the bus to stop, but next thing they knew they were pulling over at the rest stop, helping Allison get Scott into the bathroom. "Get out, I can handle this," Allison said pulling out a needle and some string.

Scott repeated the same thing. "It's my fault… It's all my fault…" His eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating as blood soaked through his shirt.

Vivian backed out of the bathroom and went to find Lydia. Stiles was standing at the bathroom door biting his thumb nail. "I can't deal with blood, but…" He looked up at Vivian. "You're Vivian right? Does Allison know what she's doing? It's not like I don't trust her, but I didn't know she could stich skin together…"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously and went back to biting his nail. "He's going to be fine," Vivian assured him. "Allison is smart, she knows what she's doing and she can do it fast."

Stiles nodded and smiled lightly at her. "Thanks…" he muttered.

Vivian started to walk out and that's when she saw the twins. Aiden was talking to Lydia who had her arms crossed over her chest not looking pleased and then other was talking to some guy with black hair. Vivian paced outside the doors of the restrooms staring at the ground. She knew that she had to get back to Derek. She knew that she had to stay here and help with Scott to make sure that he's okay and that Allison doesn't go off the deep end. Vivian ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It didn't help that the twins were there either, they were just adding to her stress.

Allison walked out with Scott and smiled softly. "He's okay," Allison said with a smile and Scott lifted his shirt where there was still a blood spot. It was completely healed and Scott smiled lightly. Allison looked over and smiled at them a bit. "We're going to go home though… We just have to sneak past Coach back to my car."

"How are we going to do that?" Stiles asked. "He said a ten minute break. He's going to start loading us back on the bus soon."

"Just follow me," Vivian said. The Coach was by the buses and was yelling at some kid who looked like he had just been sick.

"I'll grab Lydia," Allison said and went over to her. They all started to go towards the car and once they were behind the bus, they sprinted and jumped in. Vivian ended up in the back by Lydia and Stiles and then Allison sped off, praying the coach didn't notice.

"Allison, will you drop me off at Cora's?" Vivian asked. "She wants to talk about something with me…"

"Okay," Allison said after a moment.

They drove quickly back home and Allison dropped Vivian off and left her. She went inside and up to Derek's loft. She knocked on the doors and Peter opened up the doors smiling. "Good to see you showed up… He's been asking for you most of the day," he told her letting her in.

Vivian walked in and went straight to Derek's room. Cora was changing his bandages, scratches and bruises, the biggest gash on his side still very present. "I'm so sorry," Vivian said and walked over to Cora. "I got talked into going on a field trip. Scott thinks Derek is dead still and he wasn't healing. Allison fixed him up, though."

"Now if we could fix up Derek…" Cora whispered. Vivian sighed and sat in the chair next to his bed. "He kept asking where you were…"

"He's probably delirious or something," Vivian said and felt his forehead. "He has a fever…"

"I know, I've been trying to get it down for an hour now. I think it's because of this…" She motioned to the scratch in his side.

Derek hummed lightly, his eyes fluttering open. "Vivian?" He asked and smiled lightly. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Vivian pushed some of his hair back and sighed. "Sorry, Derek… I just had to check some stuff out with Allison and Lydia… How are you feeling?"

"Better…" He muttered and started to sit up some. He held his side and winced slightly.

"You shouldn't move too much, lay back down," Vivian said in a motherly way. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, really…" Derek said. "Cora has been taking good care of me… Peter has been trying to figure something out and you… Well, you haven't been here today."

"Hey, I was helping a member of your pack because he was hurt too… Bad. He kept saying that you were dead because of him," Vivian told him.

"But I'm not dead. Who was it?"

"Scott. He watched you fall with Ennis and I don't know what had happened. He and Isaac had run out and then Cora and I helped you…"

Derek nodded and rubbed his side. "Okay… But he's better?"

"Allison stitched him up in a bathroom. He's better, the bleeding had stopped and then it healed completely."

Derek nodded again and then looked up to Vivian. "I have to heal quickly… Has Peter figured anything out?" He looked to Cora.

"Not yet," Cora sighed shaking her head. "I'll go check again with him." She stood and walked out of the room.

Vivian and Derek were quiet before Derek spoke. "How have you been since last night?" He asked.

Vivian shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the chair, looking down at her hands. "Okay… Stressed mainly. On the field trip today the twins were there, but they didn't try anything… I just…" She shrugged.

Derek nodded. "Sorry I put you through that. I didn't know that… Erica was dead… We need to find Boyd… It's my fault…" He shook his head and sighed.

"It's not Derek, we'll find Boyd, it'll be fine," Vivian said trying to optimistic. "I mean… I know where they might be keeping him. They always used to go to this old bank and they wouldn't let me come with them. I don't know. It was always suspicious to me…"

Derek looked up at Vivian. "Why do you want to help so much now?" He asked and tilted his head to the side. "Allison had told us you 'weren't fond of werewolves' and now you're like part of the pack. Why did you change your mind so quickly?"

Vivian sat there and then shrugged. "I don't know…" She muttered and she wasn't just saying that to have some answer, she honestly didn't know what had changed her mind. She still didn't like werewolves, hated them maybe, but she started to think that maybe it was because of the Alphas, the ones that had practically ruined her life. They had been the only werewolves that she had known throughout her whole life and they weren't… good people. They were terrible to be honest. They killed innocent people who didn't deserve to die. Vivian failed to see that, she always thought it was in defense, but really it was for their own sick game and Deucalion, the one man that Vivian looked up to her whole life, was the maker of it.

"Vivian, don't cry," Derek said interrupting her thoughts. "We're going to get the Alphas back for everything that they did to you and that they have done to the pack. We are going to make them pay for everyone that they've hurt… They're going to pay for all the damage that they've caused."

"Derek…" Vivian murmured and turned her head away from him.

He took her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and made her look to him. "Vivian, I promise you that we'll stop them…" Derek said with finality.

Vivian looked into his eyes, all that was there was sincerity, nothing less, but there was another little spark. Something that Vivian couldn't explain but she felt her heart jump in place like she was nervous, but a good kind of nervous, not a bad kind. Derek smiled warmly at her and that's when Cora walked in and Derek quickly let go of Vivian's chin as Vivian jumped back a bit in her seat. Cora raised an eyebrow at the two and then sat down. Derek glanced over at Vivian and smiled at her as Vivian blushed ten shades of red. Why did she feel this way suddenly?

* * *

**Lalalala... la. lala. :) So yeah, what are you thinking of this little connection? I'm kinda dragging on Derek's injury longer than it lasted in the show, but I have my reasons. You'll see. Heehee. Anyways, I really hope you all are liking this story. I really like writing this one and it's differently written than any of my other stories because I'm just trying different stuff. I'm building relationships slower, but once they get there it's going to be like they are joined at the hip best friends you know? Also, I'm trying to take it from a more... mature kind of perspective I guess you could say? I don't know. Because writing means a lot to me and I want to grow in it. Is it good? Bad? I just want to know what you all think! Thank you so so so much for reading! A lot is going to happen in the next chapter! Yay! **

**xxKellyn **

**P.S. Wish me luck... I'm trying out for the play at my school tomorrow... I really hope that I'll make it, but I'm so nervous. It's only my second time trying out for a play and the first time I didn't get in, but that's okay! Thanks loves! **


	9. Healing

**I got this chapter up quick! I hope you like it! Yay! **

* * *

The rest of the week, Vivian would go over to Derek's loft after school and take care of him. He wasn't getting better and the cut was healing slowly. Thursday was the scariest day because Cora and Peter had to go get food and other stuff for the loft so Derek was alone most of the day. When Vivian had gotten there, she had found him passed out on the floor in the kitchen. He apparently was wanting to walk around and he blacked out, that's what he told her when he woke up, but Cora had said he had started working out a bit and he was probably doing that without anyone to spot him or tell him to stop if he was doing too much.

All the others of the pack still thought that Derek was dead. Allison would ask why Vivian was going to Derek's so often and Vivian would just respond with, "I'm hanging out with Cora" or "I've been running after school" or something along those lines.

It was Saturday and Cora had picked Vivian up about ten in the morning. When they got to the loft, Cora went to the kitchen and started to make some food. Vivian went into Derek's room and she could tell that it was going to be a bad day. He looked pale and had beads of sweat dripping down his face. Vivian went and touched his head softly, he was burning up. She took a towel and dabbed his face gently, but suddenly had hand flew up, grabbing her wrist.

Vivian gasped and Derek opened his eyes, they were flickering back and forth from his stunning green to a piercing red. "Derek…" She whispered softly, his grip tightening around her wrist. "Derek, it's okay, I'm just getting the sweat off your forehead… It's okay. It's Vivian…"

His eyes shifted to green again and he looked up at Vivian smiling. "Viv… I'm sorry…" He whispered and let her wrist go. He groaned and held his side, the bandages were soaked through with blood.

Vivian shook her head and took Derek's bandage off and got a new one out, replacing it quickly and sighing softly. He looked up at her lightly and sat up clutching his side. Vivian smiled at him. "Even though you look like crap today, you're getting your strength back," Vivian said looking up at him.

Derek smirked and looked up at her through his eyelashes before nodding. "Yeah. Thanks to you and Cora…"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders and stood up getting a cup of water. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, her back to him.

"A lot," he said. "Even though I won't heal. It's really annoying."

"Especially for a werewolf like you, hm?" Vivian asked and turned, jumping as Derek stood in front of her. "What are you doing up?"

"I've been… wanting to do something… Test it I guess?" He said in more of a question.

An arm slowly snaked around Vivian's waist and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? Test what?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Derek smiled. "Don't be nervous, okay? Just something really quick and if you hate me after, you can leave alright?"

"Why would I hate you?" Vivian asked incredulously.

Derek pursed his lips together for a moment before glancing down slightly. He slowly leaned down and touched his lips lightly to Vivian's.

Her heart quickened even more, her stomach was doing flips, her breath caught in her throat. Derek kissed her slowly, keeping it short and sweet and when he pulled away, he looked down at her and smiled lightly. "What that okay or did I—" He started but Vivian cut him off by standing on her toes and wrapping her arms gently around his neck and kissing him again. She loved the feel of his lips on hers and the way he held her, his other arm wrapping around her waist and pressing her closer to his body. She felt a warmth explode inside her chest, like these feelings of love and care just came out into this one single kiss.

As they kissed, Derek's cuts and bruises began to heal, like something inside of him that had been battered and broken, had been fixed and jumpstarted again causing him to start healing himself. He held Vivian closely before the two of them pulled apart and looked at one another.

Vivian smiled, seeing the cuts on his face were healed. She gently touched his cheek and he pushed his face into it. "So, do you hate me? Are you going to run away?" Derek asked with a smirk.

A small giggle bubbled up from her and she took her hand away from his cheek, draping it back around his neck. "Nope, and nope…" Vivian said and pecked his lips smiling.

"And look! I'm healed! Finally!" He said and stepped back looking down at himself, taking the bandage off. "Not even a scar."

Vivian smiled and nodded. "Let's go tell Cora and Peter. Maybe the pack can know the truth now…"

"Maybe… I want to take care of Deucalion myself, though. We need to get Body out of there and we need to take down Deucalion without anyone else from the pack getting hurt or dying…" Derek said and walked over to the door. "I need to keep the rest of my pack safe…"

He walked out the door and Vivian bit her lip before following quickly. "But Derek, I—" She cut herself off when she saw Kali standing there, Cora ready to attack if she needed to.

"He's dead!" She shouted. "I hope you're all happy…"

Vivian furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Kali. "What do you mean? Who's dead?" She asked and stepped forward some.

"Ennis! He died because of him! I swear, Derek Hale, I'm going to kill you!" She growled and crouched looking at him furiously.

"Cora, get Vivian out of here…" Derek said calmly.

Vivian looked at Derek with wide eyes and Cora did the same. "There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you to fight her by yourself! Even if you are healed!"

"Now Cora!" He shouted louder and crouched down, his eyes shifting to a crimson red.

"Derek no!" Vivian and Cora both said. Peter grabbed Vivian and dragged her backwards. She fought against him before he brought her in the bedroom and locked the door. "No! She'll kill him and Cora! Peter stop!" She fought harder against him.

"And what are you going to do, Vivian? Fight for them? They have a hundred times better chance than you. Now, you're going to sit here and be a good girl and not get yourself killed. Okay?" He said as Vivian glared at him.

He just smirked and walked around the room. "Why aren't you out there helping?"

"Because, I'm not going to waste my time in a battle that's going to be lost," he stated simply.

"So you're being a coward?"

Peter stopped and turned towards her. "No, I'm being smart."

"Yeah, okay…" Vivian said and rolled her eyes. She started to walk over to the door. She reached out to open it, but Peter grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "Let me go!"

"You're not going out there, Derek wants you to stay in here," he told her sternly. "Now, stay away from the door."

There were growls on the other side. Vivian bit her lip as she listened. A few moments passed before everything went quiet. Vivian looked up at Peter and then ran for the door. She opened it quickly, Peter grabbing it as it swung open. Derek and Cora were standing there, Kali was gone.

"Nothing's over. We need to get the pack here ASAP…" Derek muttered.

* * *

**So Derek's all healed and... THEY KISSED and Kali was being Kali, now... what's going to happen. Nothing's over... Muahaha :) Okay, so yup! Pleae review and tell me what you think! I love writing this story! **

**xxKellyn **


	10. Author's Note (1)

**Okaaay so you know by this time last season, Jennifer was already in the show, but, just to let you all know, the Durach, even though she was a big part of the show, is not going to be in this fanfiction. I'm mainly focusing on the Alphas and the pack and the story behind Vivian. I just wanted to let you all know that just in case any of you were waiting for that to happen, but since Jennifer was Derek's love interest at this point in the show and Vivian kind of took that place right now, so yeah. I'm sorry if you like the story with the Durach and all, but she's just not going to fit in with the story. I thought about adding her and all, but it just wouldn't have worked out the way I wanted it. So yeah! Just a little side note! I was thinking about it as I'm writing the next chapter and stuff! Thanks for reading loves! **

**xxKellyn **


	11. Troubles Arise

**Third chapter in three days! Yay! I've been trying to keep up and stuff. It had been taking me a long time to update. Don't get too used to it though... Just wait until I start having a ton of homework. XP And just a little note, there is a little bit of language in this chapter, towards the end. Okay? **

* * *

Within a half hour Isaac and Scott had shown up, along with Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. They were all shocked to see Derek and Scott almost ripped his head off because he was so pissed off at him for pretending to be dead for so long. Derek had just stood there and listened to his ranting. When he had finished he continued to explain what Kali had been here for. She had a vendetta against Derek now. She believed that Ennis died because of Derek, but it was Ennis' fault they fell. In her rage, she continued to tell Derek that Deucalion wanted him to kill his own pack and become part of the Alphas, have all the power. They then proceeded to fight before she ran off.

"So, what does that mean?" Scott asked. "Why are you telling us this?"

"You'll be prepared now. If they come after you personally, you'll know why. They won't kill you, they'll try and make me kill you. Or… something along those lines… I'm not exactly sure of their motives, but I know they want me to kill is the bottom line…" Derek explained.

Isaac and Scott nodded. "What about Boyd?" Isaac asked not looking up at Derek.

"They still have him, but Vivian said she might have an idea of where he may be. I think we should check it out tonight." Derek looked to Vivian. "Are you up for it?"

Vivian chewed on her lip and nodded. "Definitely," she responded. Cora looked at Vivian with a small smile and a nod.

"I'm going too," Allison said bluntly.

"Me too," Stiles said as Lydia nodded.

"No," Derek stated simply and shook his head. "Sorry, it's too dangerous for you three."

"Derek…" Allison said. "All three of us are more than capable of taking care of ourselves against a few werewolves, I mean, we've been through enough to know what to do and what to not do. You know that, all of you do."

"I agree with Derek, Allison," Scott said and stepped toward her. "It's going to be way too dangerous for you three to come."

Stiles' jaw dropped open. "What? But Scott—"

Scott shook his head. "Stiles, I mean it. If what Derek is saying is true, these Alphas are going to stop at nothing to get their way, especially Deucalion. We don't know what they are going to do to you three if they get ahold of you and frankly, I don't want to take that chance."

Allison glared at him and shook her head stepping back some as she looked down lightly. Scott looked at her and sighed before turning to Derek. Vivian looked at Allison and then to Derek. "Why can't she come? She's the best shot I know," she reasoned.

Derek looked at Vivian and shook his head. "I don't want to bring you but you're going to show us where you think that they might be keeping Boyd. I'm going to make you stay in the car, you're not going inside."

"Derek!" Vivian said.

"No, it's way too dangerous."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they won't hurt me because they all know me and… and…"

"You ran away from them Viv. They want you back too, so I don't think they'll be too fond of having you there. I'd honestly rather have you stay here…" He said.

"Well, then you won't know where the bank is…" She turned away from him and faced Allison who looked pissed off. Vivian knew that she was strong and she could hold her own. She knew that Stiles was good at certain things as well. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and she had all been trying to figure out where the Alphas were camping out. Vivian had run past the old house… but it was burned down. She didn't know why they had done it, but it was gone. Lydia, she had something about her that seem very different. She was very confident in herself and liked to get her way.

Derek huffed. "Can we talk?" He growled and took her arm, beginning to drag her to the other room.

"No!" She shrieked and tried to pull her arm away, refusing to take a step.

Derek grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and taking her into the bedroom. She kicked her legs and hit his arms as he placed her on the bed and closed the door, standing in front of the door. "Listen. I'm not going to let them hurt you. I'm not going to let them take you away from me. You're not going and neither are Allison, Lydia, or Stiles. That's final, do you understand?"

"No! I don't understand! I know where the place is and you don't. You need me to go Derek! Just let me come with you! I don't want you or Cora, Scott or Isaac to get hurt either!" She shouted.

Derek pursed his lips together. "We'll be fine…"

"And so will the rest of us! Derek… please…" She stood up and walked over to him, looking up into his eyes. "Derek, I mean it…"

His jaw clenched and then unclenched. "Fine…" He muttered. "But, Peter is going to stay with you in the car. Allison will come in with us and Stiles and Lydia can go with Isaac and Scott one way…"

"Why do I have to stay in the car?! I'm a hunter too!" Vivian said.

"No, you're in training to be a hunter, you aren't a hunter yet. Plus, if you need to get away, you and Peter will already be in the car so you can make a quick getaway. It's that or nothing, Viv, so take it or leave it."

Vivian narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "Fine…"

"Hey," he said and rested his hands on her hips. "I just want to keep you safe, okay?"

"I can take care of myself, Derek. Especially against the Alphas."

"You can't underestimate them. If you underestimate a pack of werewolves, especially Alphas, you'll end up dead. It won't matter if they've known you for a long time. Deucalion and Kali especially. They're blood thirsty… They live to kill…" Vivian looked down at the floor and Derek took her chin and tilter her head back up. "We're going to get in, get Boyd, and then get out."

Vivian nodded softly and put her head on Derek's shoulder with a sigh. "Okay…"

That night they all drove to the bank. Vivian, Peter, Cora, Allison, and Vivian rode in one car while the others drove behind them. They parked behind the bank that Vivian had directed them to. Everyone got out of the car. Vivian grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him towards her. "Be careful…" She whispered.

Derek nodded with a serious face and then leaned down, closing his eyes and kissing her forehead gently. Cora and Allison looked at them and then at each other with raised eyebrows. Peter tried to hide a smile from the front seat. He knew that something was going on between the two that whole week and he had been waiting for it.

Derek pulled back and brushed past his sister and Allison, disappearing into the doors of the bank. Vivian closed the door and laid in the back seat pinching the bridge of her nose. "So, you and Derek are… in loooove," Peter drawled out smiling at Vivian through the rearview mirror.

Vivian glared at him. "None of your business…" She said.

"Oh, yes it is, especially since I've known longer than you have… I could see it all week long. Now, when did you two finally figure it out?"

"Shut up, Peter…"

"It was probably when you two were in the room earlier today and he healed pretty quick right?"

"Peter, I mean it… Shut up…"

"Or maybe when you two were in the room just a few hours ago. Was it then?" Vivian was quiet. "Come on, humor me, Viv."

Vivian reached and took off her tennis shoe before throwing it at Peter's head. "I said shut the fuck up."

"Okay, ow…" He said and tossed her the shoe back. "You're no fun. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well, I don't want to have this conversation," Vivian said bluntly.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked out the windshield cursing and sitting up, putting the car in drive. "Shit, shit, shit…" Vivian sat up and looked, the twins standing in front of the car. Vivian's breath quickened and Peter backed the car up quickly. "Get your seatbelt on now!" He said. Vivian did so and the twins ran towards the car. Aiden jumped and landed on the hood, a growl erupting from him. He smashed the hood of the car and the engine sputtered. "Scratch the seatbelt Viv! Get out and run!" He shouted. Vivian rolled her eyes and fumbled with getting it off. She scrambled towards the door and jumped out, rolling some before standing and making a break for the doors of the bank.

Footsteps followed behind her, getting closer and closer. She pumped her legs as fast as she could before she flung the door open and ran inside, Eithan was hot on her tail she started knocking stuff down to slow him a bit, but he'd jump over just as fast. She glanced over her shoulder to see how far he was behind, but he had stopped and was just smiling. Vivian ran into someone who grabbed her arm. When she looked up, she saw the blinded eyes of Deucalion.

"Welcome home, Vivi…" He said smiling.

* * *

**Ohhhhh shiiiiiit. So, Deucalion has a hold of Vivian. What's going to happen between Peter and Aiden? Will the pack find Boyd? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Okay, that was so corny but I had to. Seriously, though. Express your feelings. I love reading reviews they make me smile! Thank you all so much for reading! And tomorrow may not have a chapter up unless I get it done at school! Sorry I have work though XP It will more than likely be up by Saturday though! **

**xxKellyn **


	12. Finding the Pack

**Okay, so I actually finished this because I suck at paying attention in school and doing what I'm supposed to. So enjoy! **

* * *

Deucalion was dragging Vivian through the bank, keeping ahold on her wrist as she tried to pull away. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Derek is in here. He'll come and find me and rip your head off, so let me go!"

Deucalion only chuckled and dragged her into a room, throwing her in. There was a growl from the corner. "Have fun, Viv… Hopefully you'll survive until Derek finds you two…" He laughed and closed the large metal door… a safe door…

Vivian looked around and her eyes landing on two golden eyes. Another growl came from over there and Vivian stumbled back She turned and ran behind a few shelves. That werewolf could see her, and she knew it. It could maneuver through the dark no problem, but she was stumbling and trying to find any source of lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and then glanced over her shoulder looking to see the golden eyes again. A man stepped into her field of vision, he was dark skinned, his hair shaved close to his head and he was big. He towered over Vivian and his muscles were huge. Vivian continued to back up and then knocked down the shelf before running to the other side of the room with her arms held in front of her. She slammed into a wall with her hands and breathed heavily. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think straight. She just had to get through this. The pack would find her and save her…

She took a few deep breaths and went behind another shelf trying to hide herself somehow. She didn't know how she was going to survive being in a room with a werewolf that wanted to kill her, as Deucalion had seemed to put it.

The room was quiet though. There was no growls or footsteps, only heavy breathing. Vivian grabbed the shelf and felt around for the edge and looked out. She could make out a shape that was under the shelf and it was unmoving. She swallowed thickly and reached in her coat pocket looking for her phone. When it was found, she quickly dialed Allison's number. She was with Derek, they would come and find her and get her out of this safe. Pressing the phone to her ear, Vivian watched the werewolf carefully to make sure that he didn't get up. "Hello?" Allison said quietly in to the phone.

"Allison… I-It's Vivian… L-Listen… I'm in a-a-a safe. There's this werewolf in here but-but he's knocked out I think. He's set to kill… P-Please find me…" Vivian said and sat in the corner pulling her legs against her chest.

Allison whispered something to someone. "Okay, we'll be there soon… Stay out of sight and hide your scent somehow. How did you get in a safe?"

"I'll explain later… Just hurry. I don't know how long that he'll be out for…"

"Okay."

They hung up and Vivian shakily put her phone in her pocket and watched the figure. It seemed like she had been sitting in that safe forever, but as soon as the door open and light streamed in, she stood and when she did so did the figure under the shelves. He growled and started to run towards her, but Derek tackled him. Isaac and Cora ran in and brought Vivian out of the safe. Scott ran in to help Derek. "Who is that?" Vivian asked and Cora ran in the room as well.

"It's Boyd. He's the werewolf we've been looking for…" Isaac said and sighed. "He's not usually like that… But something happened to him I think. He hasn't been able to feel the full moon, so… He's kind of gone a bit stir crazy…"

Vivian nodded and took a deep breath. The three brought out Boyd who was all scratched up and groggy now. "Sorry, Viv…" Derek said and looked at Boyd who was unmoving once again. "Isaac help them with Boyd."

Isaac stood and walked over taking Derek's place as he walked over to Vivian. He helped her up and then looked her over. "He didn't hurt me… I tried to, but…"

"I know… I was just making sure. You have some explaining to do…" He said and started to lead her down the hall. "What were you doing in the building? I thought I told you to stay in the car with Peter. And where is he?"

"The twins showed up and Aiden chased me into the building. I don't know about Peter. He had just told me to run and he was in the car ready to face Eithan the last time I saw him.

"How did you end up in the safe?"

"While I was running from Aiden, I ran into Deucalion. He dragged me to the safe and left me to die…" She whispered.

Derek grunted and stopped looking down at Vivian. "I don't want you to come along on these things anymore… I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"Derek, are you kidding me? I live in a house with hunters. I'm in training. If you guys gave me a gun then I might have been able to slow down one of the twins that way."

"Vivian… You could've died…"

"Yeah, because I was properly prepared."

"If you hadn't come at all you wouldn't have been in that situation."

"Then you wouldn't have found Boyd."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Listen… I'm just trying to protect you."

Vivian pursed her lips together. "I want to tell you something Derek. I don't want to be protected anymore. I have been protected my whole life and that led me to not know anyone outside the Alphas. Derek, I don't want that anymore. I told Chris that when he picked me up that night after finding everything out…"

Derek sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay…" He said. "Just train. Train as much as you can, please. I mean it when I say I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"I know you do, Derek… That's what worries me though. You don't need to baby me, protect me, to no end…"

He smiled softly and nodded, leaning down and pecking her lips lightly. "I know that," he said softly. "I just… Worry about you…"

Vivian rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, you shouldn't."

The two walked out and found Peter leaning against the car as Cora held Boyd all on her own. "You know you could help asshole. I may be a werewolf but Boyd is too," Cora said trying to hold him up more.

"You've got it," Peter said and got in the car on the other side.

Derek kept a hand on the small of Vivian's back. Cora got Boyd into the backseat and then closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. "I'm driving!" She said hopping in.

Derek got in the back first and Vivian got in the back behind him. He kept a protective arm around her waist on the ride to the loft. She was falling asleep on his arm until she got a text from Allison saying that Chris wasn't happy. Vivian looked up to Derek who was half asleep himself. "Derek…" she whispered and poked his cheek. "Hey, Chris wants me to get home now…" He only hummed and held her closer. Vivian sighed and looked up at Cora. "Will you drop me off at home?"

Cora looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, sure," she said and turned down Vivian's street. They got to the house and Vivian slowly got out of the car and then walked up to the door. She walked in and Chris was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked at her and walked over.

"What did they do? Are you hurt? Allison wouldn't tell me everything. She just told me that the pack, you, Stiles, and Lydia went to a bank and the Alphas were there along with Boyd…" Chris said.

Vivian bit her lip and nodded. She explained what had happened at the bank and Chris was even more displeased. "It really wasn't a big deal. We all got out okay and Boyd is okay too."

"Vivian, anyone of you could have died there. I feel like Derek is using you to just get to the Alphas…"

"That's not true, Chris," Vivian said and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. "He's actually… good and really nice…"

"Vivian, I just don't want you getting hurt by him, plus he's older." Vivian stopped and turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Allison told me that you two are dating now," Chris said.

"Where did that even come from, Chris? We're not dating anyways. We kissed and that was it." She shrugged and walked into the living room getting ready to go up the stairs.

"Vivian, I know that you think he's all… 'cute' and 'charming' and whatever, but… I don't think you should get involved with him."

Vivian stopped completely and turned towards Chris, placing a hand on her hip. "It's none of your business, Chris. You can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"You live under my roof, so yes I can and I don't think that he would be good for you."

"You're not my dad."

There was silence between the two before Vivian set down her glass and opened the door, walking out. "Vivian! Come back here." Chris called out the door.

"No!" She said and turned to face him. "You're acting like you can control my life and I don't want to be controlled."

"Vivian, all I'm doing is looking out for you. I'm not trying to control any aspect of your life, but dating a werewolf, that's not going to end well."

"I lived with wolves for thirteen years. I think I can handle possibly dating one."

"But look how that turned out Vivian! Look at where you are. You're in danger all the time. You have a pack of Alphas after you."

Vivian bit her lower lip and looked towards the ground. "I'm not always in danger. I have you, I have Allison, I have the pack, I have Derek. There are so many people that are looking out for me and I want to be able to look out for myself. Did you know that? Did you know that's what I really wanted? I'm pretty sure I told you that on the first night. I just don't want to be so helpless anymore. I'm so done, Chris. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I've basically been one my whole life."

Chris looked at her and sighed. He went back in the house and few moments later came out with a bag and car keys. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked and walked towards the car.

"Just get in, you'll see."

Vivian nodded and did so. They drove off towards the woods in silence and when they reached a point where they were deep enough, Chris stopped the car and then got out and Vivian followed. They went into the woods and Chris stopped at an opening. Chris set the bag down and pulled out a gun, tossing it to Vivian who caught in and looked at it.

Chris stood up with a gun of his own and turned towards Vivian. "I'm going to train you."

* * *

**Chris and Vivian are training now and Boyd is back! ...But for how long...? I like writing cute moments after harder moments because I hate being serious for too long. Anyways, yeah! I like this chapter a lot and stuff... So yeah! Review please! I'm going to try and get another chapter up tomorrow. Honestly, I like moving the story slower rather than faster so I hope you like it too! Thanks for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	13. Nightmares Begin

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's late and I have work in the morning! Sorry loves. It's kind of one of those, let's get to the point chapters, I wish I could have gone into more detail but I'm so tired and I really wanted to post it! I hope you still enjoy it! **

* * *

The next two weeks were long and strenuous for Vivian. Chris pushed her to her limit in her training. Allison would come and watch and help ruin Vivian's life. That's what she would chalk it up to be at least because everything that she would have to do, she'd end up passing out when they got home or sometimes in the car. Between school and training, Vivian had only seen Derek twice, both on Saturdays when she got a break. Most of the time they would just go out to eat or watch movies at this loft. Cora and Vivian had become close and Peter… well he was just Peter. Coming into a room, making a snide comment, and then leaving before Derek could punch him.

Everything surrounding the Alphas had been relatively quiet. Vivian would see the twins at school, but instead of attacking her like the first day, they would look at her, nod, and then turn in the other direction. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she was happy that they were trying to bring her to Deucalion. Kali and Deucalion hadn't been heard from in a long time and Derek seem worried. They had bombarded the pack the first few weeks, wanting to have meetings, taking people from their pack, trying to kill them… But it had stopped abruptly and it was nerve racking for everyone.

It was a Saturday and Vivian, Cora, and Allison were waiting for Lydia to pick them up for a "girls day" as she had put it. Cora wanted nothing to do with it and neither did Vivian, but Allison and Lydia managed to talk the two into it. Derek and Peter were with Scott, Isaac, and Boyd talking over what's going to happen if the Alphas were to attack again. Stiles had tagged along with them because he liked to know and he was practically apart of them.

Vivian was laid out on the couch and Cora was on the floor as Allison waited for Lydia to text her. "What are we doing today again?" Cora asked as she flicked through her phone.

"I don't know, Lydia just said that we all need to calm down. She probably has a spa day planned for us. Or we'll go shopping. I'm not completely sure yet. She refuses to tell me," Allison said and sat on Vivian's legs.

"Ow! They're still sore…" Vivian said and pulled her legs out from underneath her.

Allison laughed and smiled. "Sorry," she said and rolled her eyes. "At least you're finished with your training. You're officially a hunter."

Vivian smiled and touched her necklace with the silver bullet on it. Normally it would stay at home in a box, but Vivian wanted to keep it close to her. It reminded her of her parents and of the Argents. When she had received it, it kind of ignited something in her. Something that she hadn't really felt since the night she found out the Alphas had been lying to her. She felt that feeling for revenge inside of her and she knew that she was going to get it.

Vivian was brought out of her thoughts as Cora stood quickly and covered her ears. "What the hell is that?!" She said and looked at the two.

Vivian's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"You need to get to the bank now. Bring Cora and Allison. Lydia's in trouble," Derek said quickly.

"Wait what do you—"

"Vivian, just get here now." Derek hung up and Allison looked at Vivian. Cora uncovered her ears and looked to her as well.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked as Vivian stood.

"Lydia's in trouble. We have to get to the bank," Vivian said. "Like right now."

The three walked towards the door and ran towards the car. Allison hopped in the front and Vivian got in the back because Cora took shotgun. "Did they say what happened, what was wrong?"

"No, Derek just said that we needed to get there now," Vivian said.

Allison nodded and they went towards the bank. Once there, the three climbed out and Cora led the way in. "The others are already inside and so are the Alphas…" She said as they went in.

Allison handed Vivian a gun that she had gotten from the car and they went through the bank, memories flashing back from when they first found Boyd. "Do you know where they could be?" Allison asked Cora quietly.

Cora stopped and closed her eyes, listening closely. "Upstairs…"

The three ran up the steps and as they did, Stiles was running towards them with an unconscious Lydia in his arms. "We have to get out of here now. This isn't going to end well…" Stiles said.

"What's going on? Where are they?" Vivian asked.

"In the room ahead, but you shouldn't go in there, Viv… It's—" Before he could finish, Vivian rushed towards the room, Allison and Cora were close behind her. They reached the room and threw the door open and as they did, Kali dropped Boyd onto Derek's claws. Scott and Isaac were unconscious on the ground. Vivian screamed as Derek growled. Vivian stumbled back as images of the night her parents died came into her head. Allison grabbed her arm as Cora ran in, everything feeling like slow motion. Allison fired her crossbow and was dragging Vivian backwards. The last thing that she remembered was Derek looking at her with complete despondency.

Allison, Vivian, Stiles, ad Lydia had all made it home safely. Lydia had woken up and was a bit disoriented, but after a bit she began to realize what all had happen. She was a bit in shock and wasn't talking much, just going through motions that she would usually go through.

Vivian sat staring at the wall in Derek's room, rolling her silver bullet in between her fingers. She hadn't said anything since they had gotten home. The door opened and closed, the bed sinking in beside her. "Viv?" Derek asked softly, but she didn't respond. "Vivian, is everything okay?"

She swallowed thickly and looked up at him slowly. "Is he…" Vivian couldn't even finish her sentence.

Derek bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Yeah… He is…" He said softly. "The Alphas are going to pay. I'm promising that right now… Boyd didn't deserve what he got…"

"What about Scott and Isaac?"

"They're in the living room right now."

"I want all of this to end… Now… The Alphas can't get away with killing people anymore…"

"I know, Viv. And I want you to stay here tonight so I know you'll be safe okay?"

Vivian opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly then nodding her head. "Okay…" She said, not having the will to fight with him, saying that she could handle herself, because she didn't know if she could at that point.

"You can borrow a shirt to sleep in if you want too." Vivian only nodded as Derek stood and went to his dresser taking out a t-shirt and handing it to her. He smiled weakly at her and she nodded and went to the bathroom getting changed and ready for bed. It was about midnight and she physically and emotionally exhausted. She walked out and plopped down in the bed. Derek looked over at her. "I'm going to just sleep on the couch tonight, Vivian."

She looked over her shoulder and nodded lightly. "Okay…" She whispered.

Vivian fell into a restless sleep as Derek went into the living room and laid on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone else was either gone or sleeping and it was only moments after Derek had fallen asleep that Vivian was screaming in her sleep. Derek's eyes flew open and he sat up rushing into the room to find her tossing and turning, crying loudly.

He went and grabbed her, holding her tightly to him. "Vivian, Vivian, wake up," he said trying to get her to wake up. She clutched his shirt in her hand and her eyes ended up flying open. She placed her face in his chest and cried into it. He shushed her and sighed softly, kissing her head. It was going to be a long night and he knew that it was.

* * *

**So, yeah... I'm watching MTV Hits and listening to my phone blow up from Drew Chadwick. He's out to save dolphins :) Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Not one of my favorites, but that's okay as long as you all like it! I'm going to wash up and then go to bed now! Thank you for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


End file.
